This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application Nos. 2002-79316 filed on Dec. 12, 2002, 2003-87993 filed on Dec. 5, 2003, respectively, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing, and more particularly, a method and apparatus for generating user preference data regarding the color characteristic of an image and a method and apparatus for converting image color preference using the method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of methods of converting images so that video has a better color characteristic when a user views video. There are color characteristics considered for conversion in the methods, such as brightness, saturation, contrast, and color temperature. In the methods, a color characteristic value of an input image is obtained, and then, the input image is converted so that input video has a target color characteristic value. However, the target color characteristic value is determined as desirable in each of the methods and is set collectively. Thus, in the methods, conversion which satisfies user's characteristics, cannot be performed.